dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizard
- 9 tiles FX (DK2) | sacrifice = (DK2) | Health = 350 | job = Thinker (DK2) | fighter = Ranged (DK1), Support (DK2) | wages = 125 (DK1) 750 (DK2) | spells = Level 1 - Level 1 - Level 3 - Level 5 - Level 5 - Level 6 - Level 7 - Level 8 - Level 9 - Level 10 - (DK1) Lv.1 - Lv.4 - Lv.8 - (DK2) | possession = N/A | likes = Research | hates = s (DK2) | counterpart= Warlock |immunity = Gas (DK1)}}The Wizard is a Hero unit encountered in Dungeon Keeper and Dungeon Keeper 2. General Information (Dungeon Keeper) Wizards are thought to be the hero equivalent of s and have similar attribute scores, but in practice they end up significantly more dangerous. Warlocks will acquire their strongest spells by level 4, but Wizards start to get their most powerful spells from level 5 onward. And while Warlocks can only serve as support units, the Wizard is an all round powerhouse with a wider, better, and faster-firing selection of magical attacks. They are immune to poison gas, will make them invulnerable to the projectile attacks from Warlock, makes them strong against melee attackers and allows them to outlast s in combat. The game designers have a tendency to include Wizards in groups that really mean business. Take them down using groups of melee units, or better yet, a unit with the spell. Capturing Wizards is an excellent idea wherever possible, because in addition to their combat potential they are the best researchers in the game. A Level 10 Wizard is a fine choice for Transfer Creature. Combat statistics See Query for information on Health, Strength, Defence, Skill, Dexterity and Luck. Tasks and Management Notes *The best researcher in the game with a research skill of 5. Compared to a research skill of 4 of other good researchers like the , and . *Immune to gas. *Very slow walking speed of 32, same as , , , , and . *Despite what the documentation says, Wizards do not have trouble living and working with other Wizards or spellcasters. *Wizards attack any creatures in the that don´t have research as their primary job. Lacking a ranged spell at Level 1, Warlocks do not exhibit this behavior until Level 2, whereas Wizards do it right from the start. *Wizards will not manufacture. Dropping them in the will annoy them slightly. *Wizards can defeat the in single combat when they are both at level 10. Dungeon Keeper FX When researching, Wizards attack your s and any other creature/hero with spells. After researching is complete Imps/creatures/heroes and Wizards coincide harmoniously. Description (Dungeon Keeper 2) The Wizard is better at research than the Warlock, but they don’t get on well with them. It is a good idea to convert them to your cause if you don't have any Warlocks. If you do have Warlocks around, it's best to not recruit a Wizard as they rile each other up very quickly and you may have a rebellion on your hands. With all your research done they might be better suited to become Skeletons or Vampires in the long run. Wizards are 1/3 times stronger in health than your Warlocks, and have stronger types of fire balls at higher levels, but they cannot heal. They will work fine with Warlocks if you keep them in separate lairs. They are good to convert later in the game, as your portal food count can be used for stronger creatures than warlocks (converts do not count towards food count); that is, if you can afford their high wages. The Wizard, while powerful in its spells, he can be taken down fairly easily with 3 or more Goblins. He is a good candidate for converting, but they hate Warlocks so they must be kept separate to avoid rebellions. The Mentor's Thoughts Gallery Wizard Concept B&W.jpg|Wizard concept art (DK2) Wizard panel icon.jpg|Wizard panel icon (DK2) Wizard icon.jpg|Wizard pickup icon (DK2) Wizard DK2 Cutscene.png|The Wizard as seen in a cinematic movie (although this particular wizard is in fact a warlock who had a little accident with his potions) DK1WizardEarly.gif|A Wizard in what appears to be an early end to the intro (DK1) Category:Heroes